MENG Courses at UY
Category:Uralikan Yliopisto Here is the current list of courses coded MENG (Mechanical Engineering) at Uralikan Yliopisto. These are offered by the Department of Mechanical Engineering within the Faculty of Engineering. 100-level courses MENG 101 - Engineering Fundamentals: I 200-level courses MENG 200 - Engineering Drawing MENG 201 - Engineering Fundamentals: II MENG 220 - Mechanics of Solids: I MENG 240 - Thermodynamics MENG 242 - Dynamics MENG 285 - Properties of Engineering Materials 300-level courses MENG 320 - Mechanics of Solids: II MENG 330 - Machine Dynamics MENG 335 - Theory of Mechanisms MENG 345 - Mechanics of Fluids: I MENG 350 - Engineering Design MENG 360 - Design of Mechanical Elements MENG 390 - Energy Conversion MENG 392 - Mechanics of Fluids: II MENG 395 - Heat and Mass Transfer 400-level courses MENG 400 - Design Project MENG 410 - Computer Aided Design MENG 411 - Planning and Control of Production Systems MENG 420 - Finite Element Applications MENG 421 - Mechanical Vibrations MENG 423 - Engineering Ceramics MENG 425 - Engineering Optimization and Applications MENG 430 - Robotics MENG 435 - Automatic Control Engineering MENG 440 - Water Wave Phenomena MENG 443 - Advanced Thermodynamics MENG 445 - Cryogenic Engineering MENG 447 - Energy Systems MENG 449 - Fuel Cell Technology MENG 450 - Special Topics MENG 455 - Instrumentation MENG 458 - Mechatronics MENG 460 - Computer Aided Manufacture MENG 462 - Small Business Organization MENG 465 - Machine Vision and Sensors MENG 466 - Microelectromechanical Systems MENG 471 - Fracture, Fatigue and Mechanical Reliability MENG 473 - Ferrous and Non-ferrous Metals MENG 475 - Aircraft Design MENG 485 - Mechanism and Manipulator Synthesis MENG 492 - Transport Phenomena MENG 493 - Design of Thermo-Fluid Systems MENG 495 - Computational Fluid Dynamics and Heat Transfer MENG 499 - Technical Project 500-level courses MENG 501 - Introduction to Continuum Mechanics MENG 504 - Mechanical Vibration MENG 520 - Computer-Aided Design CAD MENG 521 - Computer-Aided Manufacture (CAM) MENG 524 - Planning and Control of Advanced Manufacturing Systems MENG 528 - Analysis, Reasoning and Optimization in CAD and Concurrent Engineering MENG 531 - Fluid Mechanics MENG 535 - Computational Fluid Dynamics and Heat Transfer MENG 536 - Microfluidics MENG 537 - Kinetic Theory and Microscale Flows MENG 540 - Transport Phenomena MENG 541 - Advanced Thermodynamics MENG 542 - Energy Systems and Exergy Analysis MENG 543 - Cryogenic Engineering MENG 544 - Renewable Energy MENG 549 - Fuel Cell Technology MENG 550 - Advanced Control Theory MENG 551 - Advanced Kinematics of Manipulators MENG 559 - Theoretical Kinematics MENG 561 - Analytical Methods in Engineering MENG 563 - Finite Element Analysis MENG 564 - Advanced Finite Elements MENG 565 - Nonlinear Finite Elements MENG 571 - Fracture, Fatigue and Mechanical Reliability MENG 573 - Ferrous and Non-Ferrous Metals MENG 575 - Engineering Ceramics MENG 577 - X-ray Analysis of Engineering Materials MENG 580 - Selected Topics in Mechanical Engineering MENG 590 - Directed Studies MENG 595 - Seminar MENG 598 - MEng Project Report MENG 599 - MASc Thesis 600-level courses MENG 695 - Seminar MENG 699 - PhD Dissertation